Light and Death
by Uunicorn
Summary: Rukia is a 15 year old who has the ability to sense ghost. One night, when a mysterious being attacks her family, she must protect them, even if it means her life. From that point on, her life changes forever.


**-Episode 1:The Meeting-**

August 13, 2001. As 15 year old Rukia Kuchiki was walking home from school, she heard faint crying from the alleyway. ''What in the world…?'' She asked, walking towards it. ''Could it be….?'' She continued to walk towards the back, near the dumpster. After mustering up some courage to peek behind, she saw a small child, sitting in the corner, covering it's face. ''Hey, are you okay?'' She asked, poking the small child.

The child immediately screamed. She looked up and stared at Rukia. ''Are you the monster? Are you here to hurt me?''

''Monster? Hurt you?'' Rukia asked holding out an hand for the child. ''No, I'm here to help-.'

She was suddenly cut off by a loud roar. Rukia quickly turned around. When she didn't see anything, she scoffed and turned her attention back to the child. ''As I was saying…'' She suddenly sensed something.

Quickly turning around, she turned her attention to the end of the ally. Something was definitely there but she couldn't see it.

Ever since she was young, Rukia could sense the supernatural. She could sense it, but she couldn't see it. It started ever since she started elementary school. She wanted to tell her parents...but she didn't want to scare them. So she kept it to herself. Ever since then, she tried her best to help the spirits who were being tormented, even though she couldn't see it.

''I…'' She began. ''Something is there!''

''Miss!'' The girl suddenly yelled. ''Watch out!''

Rukia quickly shielded her face. Wind started blowing, and Rukia became blind. ''I….I can't see it!' She said, as the wind started getting stronger. And sure enough, she heard the loud roar again.

 _I'm so stupid!_ She thought. _I should've endangered myself!_ The roaring became louder. Rukia closed her eyes, preparing for the end. _Yuko...Kei...Dad..I'm sorry._ The Ghost Girl's screams became louder as the monster approached Rukia.

Minutes passed. Rukia opened her eyes, expecting to see blood, but instead, she saw a orange haired boy in front of her. She looked down. _His clothes...what is he?_ She looked at his hands. _I-is he holding a sword!? What is he going to do?_

Rukia wanted to scream but before she could, the orange haired boy struck down the monster and put his sword back in his sleeve. He started walking away but Rukia was able to stop him. ''H-hey!'' She yelled. ''What did you just do? And why are you dressed in weird clothes? And…'' She pointed to his sword. ''Where did you get that from? Did you steal it? It's too early for Halloween, ya know!''

The boy turned around. He glared at her for a while before walking away.

Rukia's eye twitched. ''What was that about?'' She scoffed and turned towards the ghost girl. ''Are you okay?''

She nodded. ''Y-yes, I am. Thanks to you and that boy.''

Rukia smiled. ''Good. Now stay safe, okay? I don't want to see you hurt.''

''I will, Miss.'' The girl smiled.

Rukia laughed. ''Call me Rukia, okay?''

* * *

After the chaos with that boy and the ghost girl, Rukia was finally able to go home. Holding a large soda and a burger in one hand, she reached into her bag for her keys. The door opened before she could take it out.

''Ah, Rukia!'' Her younger brother, Yuko said. ''You're home! What took you so long?''

The other brother, Kei, appeared from behind. ''Yeah, Rukia. We were worried, ya know!''

''S-sorry.'' She said, stepping inside and taking off her shoes. She quickly took a bite of her burger. ''Ah, I had to drop something off at my friend's house!'' She lied. She picked up her shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. ''Where's dad?''

''Working late.'' Yuko answered.

''As usual.'' Kei added.

''So that's why we ordered pizza.'' Yuko explained. ''So better hurry, before Kei takes more!''

Rukia shook her head. ''No, go ahead and finish it. I have homework to do.'' She said, quickly running upstairs.

''What's her deal?'' Kei asked.

Yuko shrugged. ''Maybe it's a teen thing?''

They looked at each other and laughed. ''Or maybe she's in looooove!'' They said in unison.

''Yeah right!'' Yuko laughed. ''That should be the LAST thing on her mind.''

Kei nodded. ''Yeah, true.''

* * *

Rukia dumped her backpack on the floor and literally jumped on her bed. ''What a day….'' She said, snuggling against her pillow. ''But...who was that boy?'' She asked herself. She shrugged and reached for the light. ''I'm too exhausted to think right now….'' She said, turning off the lights.

Rukia woke up hours later. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. _12:30….huh?_ She stretched. ''I better go-.'' She stopped talking. In the corner of her eye, she could see a dark figure in the corner of her room. _Is it a burglar?_ She asked.

''I sense it.'' The figure said suddenly.

 _Sense what!?_ Rukia panicked. _My fear?_ She slowly got up from the bed.

The figure started walking closer. Rukia quickly covered her mouth. ''It's around here….right? I sense something.''

Rukia sighed. _If he's a burglar, he's a bad one. And why does he keep repeating that?_ When the figure said it again, Rukia got annoyed and went up to it, and punched it in the face.

''Ow!'' It yelled, holding it's face in pain. Rukia quickly rushed to the light switch and turned on the lights. ''Who…..'' He finally noticed Rukia, who had her fist up. ''You...you're the girl from earlier?''

''And so what?'' Rukia asked. ''Why are you in my house!?'' She was ready to knock him out.

''Hey, wait!'' The boy yelled. He was able to catch her fist before she punched him. ''I'm here on a mission.''

''A mission?'' Rukia yelled. ''For what? Being the worst burglar ever? Or a mission to rob a teenage girl's house?''

''No, no, and no.'' The boy said. ''A mission from the Soul Society. To exterminate a Hollow.''

''What are you talking about?'' Rukia asked. ''You're not making any sense!''

''Want me to tell you?'' The boy asked, reaching into his sleeve and taking out a large notebook. ''Shall I explain to you what I am?'' But before Rukia could answer, the boy opened the notebook and started drawing.

The boy explained what a Hollow was, and what the Soul Society is. He also explained what the sword he was carrying was and even explained his clothes. He also explained what a Shinigami is and what they did.

''So...you're a Shinigami here to protect this town from evil things called Hollows?'' Rukia asked.

The boy nodded.

''And that girl we saw earlier is what the Hollow is after?''

The boy nodded again.

''That's very believable...ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!'' She yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

The boy was able to dodge it. ''How dare you! Why wouldn't you believe me?''

''Your story sounds too real.'' Rukia explained. ''It's something you'd read in the history books. It's unbelievable.''

''Well, it's real.'' The boy explained. ''Everything I said, is true. You even saw the Hollow yourself, right? And even seen the ghost girl!''

Rukia sighed. ''Yeah, so? I can sense ghosts, but I can't see them.''

''Is that so?'' The boy asked. ''That's amazing….even for a human.''

''Well, I didn't ask for this.'' Rukia said. ''It just sorta happened.''

''What do you mean?'' The boy asked.

But before Rukia could explain, an ear piercing scream was heard from downstairs. ''That's…Yuko!'' Rukia said, pushing the boy out of the way.

''Wait!'' The boy grabbed her shirt. ''Don't! It could be a trap.''

''Why should I wait?" Rukia yelled. ''That's my brother-.'' She suddenly felt something. ''It's….something is here.'' She said.

''The hollow?'' He asked. ''Are you sure?'' She nodded. He quickly reached for the doorknob but was stopped by Rukia.

''Wait!'' She said, holding onto his sleeve. ''My brothers….let me help.''

''What can a mere human do?" The boy asked. ''You'll be putting yourself in danger.''

''PLEASE.'' Rukia begged. ''They're MY brothers. Let me help, please.''

 _What a pest…._ The boy thought. He looked at her and sighed. _She's really determined to save her family. Well, she could be useful in detecting the hollow...but it's against my job to put humans in danger..._ He looked at her again. _Well, I'm still responsible over her. I guess._ ''Fine! But stay out of my way, got it!?"

Rukia nodded. She let go of his sleeve and ran out the door.

''W-wait!'' He yelled after her. But she was already gone. ''Dang it!'' He said, rushing after her quickly.

Rukia managed to make it downstairs before him. As she rounded the corner to the kitchen, she heard Yuko's cries.

''Rukia…..help!'' He screamed.

Rukia used all of her might and ran to the kitchen. When she got there, she immediately went over to Yuko, who was on the ground. ''Yuko...what's wrong!?''

''Dad….Kei…'' He said. ''Outside….monster is….attacking dad...please...save them.'' He said before fainting.

''Yuko!'' Rukia yelled. ''Hey, wake up!'' She shook him.

''Don't bother!'' The boy suddenly said. ''He's fine, he hardly has any wounds…'' He took his sword out. ''But your other brother and father...they might be injured. We should be careful.''

But Rukia ignored his warning and rushed outside. Her father, who was bleeding from head to toe, carried Kei on his back, while struggling to stand. ''Dad!'' She suddenly yelled, catching the Hollow's attention.

''No!'' Her father yelled. ''Stay back….don't….'' He started limping towards Rukia, but passed out, in the process.

''Dad!'' Rukia started running towards them, but was held back by the boy. ''Wait, stupid!'' He yelled. ''I told you to stay back!''

''My family….'' She said. ''I need to…''

''Stay back!'' He yelled again. ''I have this. Shut up and wait. I'll save them.'' As he took off towards the Hollow, tears formed in Rukia's eyes. _Why is this happening….?_ She placed her hands on her head. _Why!?_ She shook her head and ran towards her brother and father.

''No!'' The boy yelled. ''Wait!''

''Yuko….Dad…..'' Rukia yelled out. ''Please...be okay!'' She reached out for her father. She quickly turned her head and sensed the Hollow coming towards her. But before she could run away, it was already near her.

She didn't care if she died. She wanted to be with her family. As she wrapped her arms around her father's neck, she prepared for the end. She held her brother close, and closed her eyes.

It seemed like forever. She opened her eyes and touched her face. There was blood on hers and her father's face. _Am I dead?_ She asked herself. She looked in front of her and was shocked. The orange haired boy got between her and the Hollow.

''You idiot….'' He said, struggling. He pushed the Hollow, and screamed out in pain. The hollow tore through his shoulder blade. Rukia stared in horror.

''Shinigami!'' She said. ''Are you….''

''Shut up!'' He said, struggling. ''Look what you did. If only you let me finish it off, your family would've been safe!''

Tears suddenly formed again. ''I'm sorry…''

The boy managed to crawl to the side. ''I'm too weak to fight.'' He said. ''You...do you want to save your family?''

Rukia quickly got up. ''Yes! More than anything!''

''Then...you must become a Shinigami.'' The boy explained.

Rukia's eyes widened. ''What?'' She asked.

''Yes, you heard me right.'' He said, struggling to lift his sword. ''You must take my sword, and become a Shinigami….'' He pointed the blade at her. ''The chances of it working are low, if it fails, we all die. But...there's a slight chance it will work. Are you prepared?''

Rukia didn't know what to say. But she wanted to protect her family. Ignoring her fears, she walked towards the boy and placed her hands on the blade. ''Y-yes….''

The boy nodded. He was nervous too, especially since he knew how the Soul Society would react. But this moment was important. The girl had to protect her family. _Damn...I'm stupid._ I sighed. ''Girl, are you ready?''

Rukia nodded. ''Yes, but my name isn't Girl. It's Rukia...Rukia Kuchiki.''

The boy laughed. ''Hah! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Well, here goes nothing.'' He said, thrusting his sword forward. Smoke suddenly engulfed them.

The Hollow recovered and headed towards them. But before it could attack Rukia's father and brother, she emerged from the smoke and struck off it's arm. ''Hah!'' She swung to the left and took off it's other arm. She stepped back, and focused on its body. ''Haaaah!'' She yelled, cutting it perfectly and slicing it in half.

The Hollow let out a loud roar before disappearing. Rukia stood there and focused on the sword.

Meanwhile, Ichigo sat there amazed. ''S-she did it!'' He looked down. ''These clothes….did she take all of my powers?'' He his eyes focused on her. ''Her sword is bigger than mine. And her spirit energy….just who is she?''

She turned around and stared at him. Ichigo flinched a little. _What? Is she going to kill me now?_ He sat there, studying her, but was relieved that she instantly went over to her family.

''Shinigami, help me!'' She said, suddenly.

''I'm not a Shinigami.'' Ichigo said, holding onto the rail to get up. ''You stole half my powers.''

But Rukia ignored him. ''Please, help me!''

Ichigo rolled his eyes. ''Well, first of all, let's get them to the hospital!''

Rukia nodded. ''O-okay!''

* * *

''Rukia! Did you clean up the mess!?" Her father yelled the next morning.

All three siblings stood in front of the house. Apparently, a large truck ran into the house, and left this big hole in the wall. Though Rukia knows the real story.

After cleaning up the mess, Rukia met Ichigo upstairs. He was reading some comics on her bed. ''Hey, what happened? They don't remember what happened? Or their injuries?''

''Nope!'' Ichigo said, closing the comic book. ''I erased their memory last night!''

''Shinigami can do that?'' Rukia asked confused.

''We can do anything!'' Ichigo announced, proudly.

Rukia rolled her eyes. ''I doubt that.'' She said, shaking her head.

* * *

 **Just a little story I came up with. I based it off of episode 1, but sorta changed it a bit. So, Rukia is the human and Ichigo is the Shinigami~. It's kind of a weird story, but ya know. xD.**

 **I just need to rewatch Bleach, and see what to base the other chapters off of...**

 **Thanks for reading!(:**


End file.
